LiveLive Fruit
by xxxyuniexxx
Summary: Ryuk manages to become a real human,a scary human at that.All L knows is that this new friend of Raito is waking up a feeling inside him…could it be jealousy?And what does it mean for Light?Could his perfect world be heading down the drain along with him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**LiveLiveFruit**_

Rating: T

Pairing: Eventual L x Raito [nothing too out there but more of friendship sorta deal]

Warning(s): some/a lot of AU so to speak. Um…some hints of LightxRyuk but done unintentionally.

Summary:

Ryuk manages to become a real human, a scary human at that. [Every one mistakes him for an emo or a rocker or a goth.] All L knows is that this new friend of Raito is waking up a feeling inside him…could it be jealousy? And what does it mean for Raito. Could his perfect world be heading down the drain along with him?[Can L save him?]

A/N-Yesh, the title is inspired by the ever famous gumgum fruit =P but I r bad with titles ^-^ um,nothing much to say but enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Ryuk, are you paying attention?"

"Hmm? Yes, yes I am"

"Then repeat what I just said"

"Uh…..that you will give me apples because you love me so much"

Light sighed. Currently, both the shinigami and the teen were in the confinement of his room so no one would hear their conversation. He had just finished telling Ryuk something important and apparently the shinigami wasn't paying attention. It was bad enough he had to explain it to Misa FIVE times, because she refused to believe that her precious Raito would rather spend time in "those stuffy headquarters with a pervy man, instead with Misa-Misa." The young man had to repeatedly tell her that it was so that he could keep an eye on him. After telling Misa that this plan was so that they could be that much closer into being together forever, Misa, ever so obedient to her Raito, promised to be good.

The hour with her was torture. He did not want to go through the same thing with the shinigami. Light gave Ryuk a little more credit than Misa, but just a fraction more. "I said that I will be spending most of my time in the head quarters from now on, so there will be times that I might not come home at all. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone and do not do anything that will hinder my plans"

"Yeah, yeah, where's the part about the apples?"

Light grinded his teeth. _That shinigami and his damn apples._ He threw one that sat on his desk at Ryuk in hopes that he would shut up and pay attention. As he took a big bite out of the apple, making a big crunch as the skin was pierced by the reaper's canine teeth and enjoying the juices the apple had to offer, Ryuk looked back at the wannabe god. "So wait, why do I have to stay here?"

"I never said that you needed to stay here, I said try not to destroy anything when you do come back, but other than that you can go anywhere"

"Then I'll accompany you back to the investigation headquarters" Ryuk happily chirped and spread out his wings.

"No!" Raito's sudden answer surprised the shinigami. But also made a smirk creep onto Ryuk's face.

"Aw why not, it will be fun. I can make funny things happen to that fellow you call Ryuzaki. We'll have a good laugh"

"The only reason I would want you over there would be to give me L's real name" the autumn-haired teen stated crossing his arms

At this Ryuk gave a laugh "You know I can't do that Raito"

"Then I don't want you anywhere near that building" he said uncrossing his arms and continuing to gather his things.

And that was that, Ryuk would not go to the building and discover what REALLY happened. The shinigami would not let Light live it down if he were to figure out that the real reason why he would be gone for so long was because L had decided to try one of the most idiotic ideas in the whole world. An idea that deemed too dumb for a genius like L. An idea that sounded weird on so many levels. An idea that made Misa's statement about Ryuzaki seem almost true. The reason why Light really had no choice in whether he wanted to stay or not was because Ryuzaki had decided to handcuff them together. Day in and day out, with two opposites chained together. The teen knew that before this was over, each one would have bruises that would forever stay with them, both physically and mentally. Light, while in his train of thought, went to the washroom and got his toothbrush. He came back and placed it inside a bag

Ryuk saw as the death note holder put his toothbrush and clothes into a duffel bag. "Heh, from the looks of it, it seems you will be having a sleep over with the greatest detective in the whole world" laughed Ryuk. Light merely scoffed.

"Please, the way you say it makes it sound weird and he's not so great as many are led to believe. He's just an arrogant bastard who doesn't take people's thoughts into consideration"

Ryuk let out a laugh. _Just like you._

The young man took a quick sweep of the room and let out a sigh. "Guess that's everything"

"I will misses you, Raito-kun!" Ryuk roared with laughter at his own words. Light on the other hand just rolled his eyes at how stupid the shinigami looked, bouncing up and down already on _his_ bed. Suddenly as he began lauging, he stopped.

"Oi, what about the death note Raito? What's going to happen to that?" the apple lover asked pointing to the drawer in which the killing tool was kept. Light looked at the desk and then turned his back on it going towards his door.

"It's not like I can bring it with me so I will leave it here. Misa is currently in charge of writing down names so I don't have to worry."

Ryuk gave his little weird laugh "You sure she can handle it?"

Light was almost gone when he asked this, by now his hand was on the knob ready to close it "Sure. She has something good for motivation" Ryuk plopped down on Lights bed already getting comfortable for when the teen left. "And would that be?"

The young man smiled "me of course" he finished as he closed the door. On the other side, Light could hear the shinigami's cackles echoing through his room.

****************

Yagami Soichiro waited for his son, sitting on a chair in his kitchen with his wife, Sachiko, who was busying herself making tea. He knew he had to enjoy what few moments with his wife he got. This case was proving to be the most difficult and there was always the change of his death. Sachiko knew this and accepted it a long time ago. This made Soichiro love her even more.

"I'm sure he will do great" Sachiko said as she gave the tea to her husband. Soichiro hesitated for a moment before remembering what Raito had told her. He merely nodded in response to her statement. He did not like lying and lying to his wife was worse. He was thankful that his daughter was asleep, because lying to his daughter would make it that much more unbearable.

Both he and Raito had come at night to pick up a few things and return to headquarters. But they had to explain why Raito was going to be absent for a while. Of course by explain, they gave her a story about him going to compete against the top ranked students around the world in the United States and he had been busy helping out friends before he left thus resulting in him returning home late. Soichiro added that he had seen Raito walking back home and gave him a ride the rest of the way, while the young man had explained his situation. Of course the father would drive him to the airport. And the saddest part of this entire story was that Sachiko believed it. She would not suspect that his son would spend for who knows how long chained to another man.

The famous detective never ceased to amaze the old chief. But rather than being amazed at how well he had solved something or had come to a conclusion of something else, it was more of a shock at what extremes he would go to prove that his son, Yagami Raito, was the mass murderer Kira. His son, the ever so smart and kind Raito, could not be a murderer. He would make any parent proud to call him their son. Yet somehow, the detective, who was equally as smart but yet to prove kindness, had came to the conclusion that Raito was this killer intent on calling his cause as a form of justice.

Steps coming from the stairs snapped the old chief police out of his thoughts. He looked towards the direction where he knew his son would come down from. The face he saw on his own son's face almost broke the father's heart. Soichiro saw an attempt on Raito's part to put up a brave face. He saw, beyond that mask of bravery, a young man stripped of his freedom. And Soichiro blamed himself. If he wasn't in this case, no, if he wasn't a police then Raito would not have gotten involved like this. The only thing he can hope for his son now was that the strange detective would eventually give up on proving something that's just not true.

"Dad, I'm ready"

******************

As they pulled up to the tall building, Light tensed and took a sharp breath of air in. This would technically be his new "home." Although it hardly was such a thing to Raito right now.

_That crazy sugar addicted insomniac_

They went through the usual security measures and arrived at the main headquarters. The rest of the team was there, doing their usual grunt work. Shuichi Aizawa was going through papers with Kanzo Mogi while Touta Matsuda was busy making tea, most likely by L's orders.

And speaking of the world's greatest detective,

"Have you taken care of everything Raito-kun?"

Light didn't have to move his head to know where that voice came from. He looked straight ahead from the door he just came in; a jet of black hair was seen sticking out behind a chair. And Light glared at that hair, intent on glaring at whom that hair was attached to. The chair spun around, where big panda eyes were now looking at Light. The young teen did not hide his scowl as the man in the chair sat in his usual way, with bare feet brought up to his chest, a white long sleeved shirt visible, with faded blue jeans. And the detective just kept staring.

"Yes" replied Light.

"Good" the detective said spinning around towards the controls. He pressed a button and leaned in to a microphone. "Watari, please bring the handcuffs"

"Right away sir" came the reply. And no sooner was the communication cut off that the old man named Watari shuffled in with the silvery chain in his hands. L spun once more and got off the chair to retrieve the handcuffs. He walked his usual way, back hunched and his two hands in his jean pockets. Light wondered if he had back problems but shrugged it off. He didn't care is he did or didn't, the detective was of no importance to Light.

L quickly placed one of the cuffs on his right hand. The chain was cool over his skin but nonetheless the detective ignored it. He got the other end of the chain and let it dangle, shifting it towards Raito.

"Would Raito-kun be so kind as to put this on?" L said in his not-so-innocent voice.

Light looked at the chain for a second. This was it. His freedom being snatched away, at least, most of it. It wouldn't be as bad as being stuck in a cell for a week, like L had done just the week prior to this day. The autumn-haired teen was thankful that his father had somehow convinced L to get him out, if not Light would have had no other choice but to give up ownership of it. Of course he had a plan to get it back if that ever happens. He took the cuff from L's hand and placed it on his left wrist.

"Thank you Raito-kun" said L, the corner of his lip lifting, as if smirking for some reason. He walked back to the chair he was sitting at, the only difference was that now the sound of the chain being dragged across the floor echoed throughout the room. The chain was loose enough when L sat down but when he spun around to face the other direction yet again, the cuff pulled on Light's wrist and made him stumble forwards. Light glared at the man, sending daggers. He looked around to the rest of the task members and all of them quickly turned away, trying not to make it worse for the teen. Matsuda seemed to have forgotten that he held L's drink for when Light looked at him he turned around quickly only to spill some of the tea into his hands. He quietly hissed but still went to give the detective his tea. L took it without a word to Matsuda and began plopping sugar cubes into it.

"So it will just be me and you with this chain" Light said as he lifted his left hand to stare at the chain, his voice as enthusiastic as getting locked in a cell for a week.

"Oh, you and I will not be alone in this building" the raven-haired man said pushing a button. The screens in front of them turned on to reveal Misa in a room already made into her liking.

"Hello Misa-san" L said in his oh-so-kind voice. The girl looked directly at them and smiled. Misa was sitting in a chair as if already expecting this call. It also seemed as if she could see everyone in the room.

"_Hi, Raito-kun! Misa-Misa gets to stay in the same building as you, this means we can spend that much more time together_" the love-struck girl squealed. But instead of leaping for joy like Misa seemed to expect from Light, the teen inwardly cringed at the sound of her voice.

"Ah, you seemed to be mistaken Misa-san, you see, the reason you are here is so that we can look over you better. Now that Raito-kun is part of the investigation and you are dating him then there's a probability that you may be targeted…"

Light turned to look at the detective and narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what L was thinking. And it seemed that the rest of them also figured it out. All but Misa who did not notice the main reason for her confinement and Matsuda. The slow detective leaned over to Aizawa to whisper "If that's true why doesn't Ryuzaki bring the rest of the Yagami household?"

L continued, ignoring that loud whisper that everybody seemed to have heard "…But also Raito-kun will be spending his days working on this investigation so he will not have time for you. We will check on you later"

"_EH?!_" was all that they heard from the other side as L disconnected the transmission and lifted his cup for a sip.

"You think she's Kira" Light said, making everyone turn their heads from the screen to him.

"No, Raito-kun, I do not believe she is Kira…"

Light took a threatening step forward "Don't you dare lie, Ryuzaki!"

"I'm not lying and Raito-kun would know that if he lets me finish."

This seemed to calm the young man down a little

"As I was saying, I do not believe she is Kira…I believe she's the second Kira" L said outloud. _Actually, I know she's the second Kira_

No one seemed to want to move, not with the way Light was looking. Any slight movement would probably make the teen go wild with rage. All Matsuda did was look back and forth like a dog chasing a ball thrown back and forth.

_I wonder how he's going to survive with Ryuzaki chained to him_

If this was anyone else, they would have probably cowered under the glare of one Yagami Raito. But the rest of the investigation team thought that Light had a good reason to be mad.

The teen had agreed, no matter how reluctantly, to this whole chained-to-another-man-for-god-knows-how-long plan of Ryuzaki's just to clear his name. And now Light's girlfriend was accused of being the second Kira.

Well, Light really didn't care what happened to Misa. The accusation was what worried the teen. Even more so, he thought about how this could hinder his plans so far.

_Good thing I planned for something like this. If Misa did as I told her, then right now she should have no memory of the death note. And the killings will still continue…but to an extent…I have to figure out away to get out of this situation before the killings stop. That idiot Ryuzaki, this will only slow me down but in the end I will turn out victorious._ Light took a deep breath in and relaxed his shoulders so that everyone could visibly see that he calmed down.

L, however, did not pay attention to Raito's little fit of rage, or what the detective believed to be an act of being angry.

_Raito does not like Misa let alone love her or care about her_

He looked on to the many screens on the wall.

_I'll have to watch over them very carefully_

"Now that Raito-kun has calmed down, let us resume our work, shall we?" the ever so famous detective said. Everyone sat down on the detective's command and once again began to look for the mass-murderer that is Kira.

* * *

A/N: i have good news for this one. i have a good idea how its going to end. so now i must work my butt off to get there ^^; keep your fingers crossed!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-If I owned Death Note then L and Light would be the bestests buddies evuh! BFFAE!

A/N: This must be the quickest update I have ever done…..enjoy!

* * *

Ch2.

When the cuffs were placed on their wrists, Light immediately tried to think of all the bad things that could and most likely would happen to prevent some situations. But he forgot one little detail…actually a big one, until it was too late.

"Goodnight!" Matsuda waved at the two who were chained together by their computers. L had allowed the whole taskforce to go home and sleep, required they got back at 9 am sharp. It was two o'clock in the morning so everyone started to leave…well everyone but L's chained counterpart.

The teen resisted the urge to slam his head on the desk. He forgot that he had to, as Ryuk had put it, "have a sleepover with the greatest detective in the whole world." Of course even if Light had remembered, there was nothing he could do about the sleeping arrangements. Knowing the detective's mind, seeing as it was almost the same as his own, Light knew that L would not take off the handcuffs for _anything_. So the young man could only assume that they would be sharing a room.

But the more Light the thought about it the more he dreaded it. What if L would not allow him to sleep? After all, the detective was an insomniac so perhaps he will not go to sleep and being the bastard that he was, he would probably not let Light sleep.

He shook his head. No, it actually made more sense to let him sleep than keep him awake. If Light was asleep then L wouldn't have to keep a watch on him.

Light was snapped back as his father put two hands on his shoulders. "Goodnight son. See you tomorrow. Try to have a goodnight's sleep. God knows you need one." The teen nodded and with that his father let go, walking towards the rest of the team who waved goodnight to the two staying. The young man waved while the detective kept his eyes on the screen in front of him, waving his hand once in goodbye to the rest. Light's father was the last one seen as he closed the door. Everything was now silent except for the low hum of the computers. Light shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He did not want to bring up the subject of sleeping, lest L retaliates by saying that Raito could not sleep anymore.

L saw Raito tense as everything got quiet with the absence of the others. For a moment, L basked in the silence. He often worked alone because he did not enjoy the noise people often make, it annoyed him. This case proved to be big if L actually was working with people. L did not work with people. It just didn't happen.

He heard a yawn come from the end of his chain and slowly turned to look at Raito.

Light's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He had yawned! Outloud! He had noticed how the detective was enjoying the soundless room and tried to make little noise so as not to get him in a bad mood that will prevent him from sleep. But his scheduled time for sleep was past overdue.(1) So a yawn had escaped. And now the raven was looking at him.

_You know what, I don't care! If I can't even yawn then he's even more heartless than I thought._

"Did you just yawn?" came the question.

Light saw it coming. He narrowed his eyes. "And what if I did?

L stared at Raito for a moment and then sighed. "I suppose I should let you sleep" muttered L as he got up from his seat and began walking. The chain grew tight and L looked behind him to find Raito still in his chair. The teen did not hear what L had said and so now did not trust where he was heading to. The detective looked down at the chain dangling in the air. He took it in his hand and pulled on it a little as if testing it. He then looked up at Light. The young man was still glaring at the raven. L shrugged as he tugged on the chain harder this time so that Light had to move.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts!" Light said as he stumbled forward.

"Hn" the raven said turning around pulling on the chain every so often to make Kira-face walk.

* * *

Light did not enjoy being pulled like some dog so after the few pulls he complied and walked a little behind Ryuzaki. This however did not stop the detective from pulling on the chain to make sure that if his suspect slowed, he will pull him forward. Both had not said a word as the raven lead the teen into corridors until finally arriving at a room.

"This will be our room" L said shuffling inside.

Raito's eyebrow raised "Our?"

The detective turned his head to face suspect number one.

"Yes our. You didn't think I'd chain myself to you only to take them off when it was time to sleep, now did you?"

"Frankly, I didn't"

L nodded and then pointed at the bag sitting on the king sized bed. "That is yours, Watari brought it here. Of course I debated whether or not to tell him to put your things away, but then thought you would throw a fit not knowing where your things were."

"You're so thoughtful _Ryuzaki_" Light spat as he grabbed his bag rummaging through it, checking if anything was missing. Once he concluded that all of his belongings were still there he took some of his clothes and began putting them in drawers. L gave Raito a quizzical look.

"I thought you were tired"

"I am" Light hanged some of his clothes in a wardrobe.

"Hn…usually when people are tired they go to sleep" the raven commented. The teen huffed.

"First I will put my things away if not they will get wrinkly"

The panda-man merely moved a little when he was afraid the chain would pull on his wrist. Light gave one more yawn as he made his way to the washroom, his chain buddy not too far behind.

"Um…what are you doing?" The young man noticed Ryuzaki following.

"Just making sure Raito-kun gets to the washroom" he replied. Actually it was because of the chain that he had to follow. Light did not think of this and in turn became angry.

"Screw you L!" Raito all but slammed the door to the bathroom.

"Please refrain from calling me that Raito-kun" L's voice came from the other side of the door.

* * *

In the washroom, Light came to the conclusion that there were probably cameras in there. After all, if Ryuzaki went as far as bugging his home, Light was pretty sure the whole building had security cameras.

_So much for privacy._

The teen sighed as he went about doing his things in the washroom, trying his best not to think about being watched.

* * *

L sat down by the bathroom door after ten minutes. Honestly _ten minutes_? Either Raito was planning something as Kira or he was the equivalent of a girl. The first option died as soon as it came because there were cameras in there and the detective was pretty sure Light knew. So perhaps it was the second option.

They were just going to sleep, what required so much time to get ready for sleep?!

Speaking of sleep, it seemed to L that Raito came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He seemed shocked when he first yawned in front of L. The detective pondered over this. He himself didn't sleep much if at all but he was not like others so he understood the need of sleep.

But if it meant that his Kira-suspect would be much weaker than before perhaps he would slip up his act. The idea of making Raito stay awake was now intriguing the detective.

The door to the bathroom finally opened and out came a very tired Yagami Raito. His eyes were drooping and it seemed that it took all of the teen's will power to stay awake and standing.

Seeing him like this caused L to stop all thoughts of making the teen stay awake. It _was_ his fault for making him so tired in the first place.

_I could deprive him of his sleep another day_

L got up from the floor, as Raito made a bee-line towards the large bed. He got into the covers and murmured what sounded like a "Goodnight, bastard"

…of course it could have been something else. But L responded anyway.

"Goodnight"

* * *

(1) falls asleep at 11 pm it is now 2:12 am and he usually wakes up 7 am. What a wimp XP[of course I go to sleep like at 2am and wake up at 11am XD

* * *

**A/N:** Well here's chapter 2. Chapter three is already in the making but I will try uploading when time has passed as much as I uploaded this one ^-^ Also, I realize it will take some time to actually to get to the point I want it to AKA making Ryuk human but I have to build L and Light's friendship so that's going to be fun =D Anyway, tell me what you think. Reviews help Authors get inspired more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**if L and Light were mine, i'd make them do my homework.

A/N:well, here it is. its been a while and no excuse or reason i have for it being so will make it otherwise. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 3.

There was one thing L forgot when he planned to get himself chained to another. Well a few actually. The first and foremost is that the person chained to him was one Yagami Raito and that in itself was going to be the root of the problem. Second problem was that said Yagami could hardly stand being near the other.

Take for example that first morning when Raito woke up to find that him being chained to the detective was not in fact just a dream. L of course had not fallen asleep the whole night but was still on the bed with a laptop in front of him. When the young man had woken up, he was surprised to find the insomniac next to him. He had fallen off the bed, which the raven had to admit, he did not expect to happen. Then came Light's continuous complaints which L easily blocked out. The raven didn't mind the young man's company, being the only other who had the same mind as him, he actually enjoyed it…when he wasn't fuming at L for suspecting him as Kira. It wasn't the insomniac's fault that he was stubborn…and that he was always right. In ten minutes, (nine for Light, one for L) both were ready and had headed down to begin another day.

The panda man shifted his eyes to the right and saw Raito's impassive face as he kept typing on the keyboard staring at the screen before him. The young man would contort his face in annoyance as he kept pulling on the chain for more slack; it kept slowing him down.

L turned back to his own screen and raised his thumb to his lips. In front of him the cursor moved on its own accord clicking from one file to another and lowering windows and opening others. He didn't mention it to anyone, not that he felt like informing them, but he could see what the others were doing in their computers. But the detective felt no need to look into what the other members were doing except for one in particular, who was now currently chained to him.

Light wasn't an idiot, he knew that he was being watched via computer, and he also knew that L knew that he knew he was being watched. But it would be a waste on the detective's part because Light didn't plan on doing anything as stupid as giving himself away. In fact, he would do quite the opposite.

The raven frowned as he stared at his screen. So far the only thing he could prove was how much Raito was dedicated to this investigation. On his screen, showed records of deaths, prisons, and possible organizations that might, albeit only a one percent, be anyway related to Kira. L sighed and extended his right hand to his left towards a cart of sweets that were left there by Watari. He was surprised when his hand suddenly stopped in midair but his face did not betray any emotion. He pulled on it some more before concluding that the chain was preventing him from moving any more.

_Hmm…I could've sworn that this chain was longer_

The panda eyed man followed the chain to Raito and noticed that the teen was stepping on it making the chain much shorter than it really was. Inside, L scowled at this, but outside he merely glanced at his suspect and then at the ceiling, his right hand still trying to reach for the sweet on the cart.

"Raito-kun is so cruel; he won't let me have any sweets."

Light did not turn to face the man but continued to look at his screen, a visible smirk on the teen's face. "Whatever do you mean Ryuzaki? The cart is on your left, I am to your right. I cannot deprive you of anything if it even isn't within my reach to do so."

The rest of the task force was listening to the two who suddenly had begun talking. They sensed this was going to end badly, but not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, they did not dare to intervene.

"But as you can see my hand is in mid-air" L nodded to towards his still-in-the-air hand. Light responded by turning towards the man chained to him, raising one eyebrow in mock confusion.

"Yes it is still in mid-air, your point Ryuzaki? Are you saying that I posses some sort of magical power that is now controlling your hand to stop you from eating sweets?"

Light almost scoffed as L paused to actually _think_ about it. L nodded in agreement.

"We know for a fact that Kira can control the actions of one before he or she dies, so perhaps my hand being prevented from grabbing my sweets has something to do with that"

This time a growl was emitted by Light. "There you are accusing me of being Kira again!"

"Only Kira would do such a thing as find joy in not letting me have my cake" L retorted motioning his hand and then the cart. With a "hmphf", Light shifted his foot to let slack in the chain, in the process making L's hand land onto a cake where it made a _squish_ noise. The teen cursed as he realized that all he could do was sit next to the insomniac rather than leave. He chanced a glance at the detective and saw him licking his hand clean from the frosting of his cake, ignoring the little battle they just hand.

* * *

"Comon' everyone!"

"Matsuda, stop it! This is an investigation!" Aizawa said slamming his hands on the desk, where a few papers fell to the floor.

Apparently, there was an interesting movie premiering tonight with the ever famous Hideki Ryuga. Matsuda was trying to convince everyone to go, seeing that there was no progress with the Kira case. The killings were just going like usual with the normal heart attacks, or as normal as it gets when it comes to a serial murderer who kills from afar.

No one had jumped on the spot when Matsuda said it. The 26 year old man was dejected. That is until Ryuzaki spoke up.

"Matsuda is correct. Right now Kira is doing nothing but the usual killings" he said. Everyone turned to look at L. Was the detective suggesting they were to go to the ridiculous movie?

"Of course we need to stay in case Kira decides to change his pattern" the detective added.

Matsuda deflated.

"That is why Raito and I will stay while all of you have rest of the evening to yourselves" Ryuzaki finished. Matsuda raised his fist in the air about to let out a cheer, when he stopped himself.

What made him stop was the hate vibes coming from beside L and the phrase 'Raito and I.'

"N-no that's fine Ryuzaki. We will stay" the chief said. He had also felt the vibes coming from his son.

"Well, you don't have to go to that particular event. You can also spend some time with your families"

The loathing rose.

"I agree, you should have the rest of the evening off, we'll take care of things here" Light interjected. The task force stared at the young genius for a moment, then Aizawa cleared his throat, "well I have been meaning to spend time with my own family." '

"You sure Raito?" Soichiro asked. Light nodded. "go see mom and Sayu"

"Mogi, please tell me that at least you will accompany me" Matsuda said, already deeming the others a lost cause. Mogi thought about it. "Sorry, I can't, I have other things to take care of"

Matsuda's plan to go out backfired; he had no one to go with now. "I guess I will see it by myself." Everyone that was free to do so left the building. When they did, Light turned to L and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you planning?"

"Whatever do you mean Raito?" L said mirroring Light's exact words from the chain-cake incident. When L saw that Light connected the phrase, he smiled. "Think of it as just desserts."

"You…are a heartless bastard"

"No I am not, Raito-kun" the raven said turning his chair around to look at his rival, "if I really were as heartless as you seem to believe, I would have had you imprisoned again."

This made "not-Kira" shut his mouth.

"by the way, with everyone gone, this gives us a chance to talk"

Light stared at L. _Talk? About what? It's probably one of L's scheme to trick me into saying that I'm Kira. I better be careful._

"I know what you're thinking and I assure you Raito-kun that this is not a scheme to reveal that you're Kira" L sighed "I am merely bored. There is nothing new that Kira has done and right now the investigation is at a standstill. Perhaps you can help me in my dilemma"

It took a moment until Light deemed it safe to respond to L. the subject of the conversation did not seem to lead into wanting to accuse Light...still….

"I can't help you out Ryuzaki, because you see, now that I'm chained to you there isn't anything I can do to entertain myself as well"

"Oh? Well say for the sake of our conversation, that you _weren't_ chained to me? What would you be doing?"

The teen's eye visibly twitched. That sounded almost like an accusation. It sounded like L was thinking that Light would be murdering if he weren't tied to him. Well…he _would_ be killing but Ryuzaki didn't need to know that! "Not talking to you that's for sure!"

"…I see…" and with that L turned his chair to look at the screen he always looked at. Something in the way L said that made Light uncomfortable, the feeling almost close to guilt. But he couldn't place his finger on why.

"Get back to work Raito-kun" L deadpanned. The brunette scowled and turned his chair.

_Heartless Bastard._

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shinigami Ryuk was finding himself amused at scaring the neighbors' dog. The owners thought that their precious "Fluffy" was going insane barking at the sky like there was something there. Ryuk let out at roar of laughter when they decided to take the dog to the vet to get many, many shots. The dog did not seemed pleased, which in turn made it bark some more to the flying weird thing in the sky. Dogs were very perceptive, too bad the owners weren't. Ryuk phased through into Light's room, examining everything. There were a few things he had yet to try out. There was an electronic device Ryuk had been eyeing in Light's closet. As he floated to retrieve the item, he heard a soft _thump_ behind him. Ryuk slowly turned around and then let his sharp teeth show in a wicked smile.

"Hello Rem"

Ryuk said, plopping down on Light's empty bed. In front of him stood Rem, Misa's Shinigami. Contrast to Ryuk's apparel, Rem looked skeletal, with long, spinal cord-like arms and bone-like skin. Actually, not only were both Shinigamis diffirent in looks but they were complete opposites. Ryuk took fun in humans' lives, the way they acted, the way they lived, the way their mind works and their reasoning. Rem just thought that humans were despicable, foul, and disgusting creatures…Well that was true about humans, but that didn't mean that they were any less fun. That's what made them interesting Ryuk thought.

"What brings you here?" Ryuk took an apple he had saved from a pocket and bit it.

Rem did not responded immediately. She scanned the room slowly and carefully before turning her gaze to Ryuk.

"Where is Yagami Raito?" she said.

"Ahh, the God of the new world?" Ryuk chuckled. He held the core of the apple between his fingers "He's having a sleepover."

The female Shinigami just continued to stare at Ryuk. He got the message and threw the core of the apple into his mouth.

"Hnn…look I…don't really know….the details…but….Raito said something about….finding stuff out…about that L character" he spoke between crunches. And Rem continued to stare.

"Who knows what goes on that mind of his. But if you want to really know, go pay him a visit, he's at that headquarters for investigating who Kira is" Ryuk laughed towards the end.

_That's where Misa is as well…what are you thinking Yagami?_ Rem stared and then turned and left, Ryuk now alone once again.

"Heh, Raito never said anything about another Shinigami going to see him" Ryuk's pointy teeth gleamed as he continued his search in Light's closet.

* * *

A/N:I noticed after I wrote it…L you could've just used your other hand!!! But nooo, you wanted to start a fight didn't you *shakes fist*

DUN!DUN!DUN! Rem makes her debuit! how can this affect Light's plans? Stay tuned for the next epi- oh wait, this is fanfiction not a show ^^; But like many shows, it needs reviews! so feel free to drop some suggestions and stuff ^^

P.S- excuse spelling errors!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**No L's have been hurt in the making of this Chappy.

ABOUT GODDAMN TIME!...thats what youre thinkin' right?heh heh. well, school and naps and such got in the way. but better late than never eh? eh?....that line is so overused -_-;  


* * *

Ch4.

It was day three of both being chained together. Nothing bad had happened. The young man had not snapped back at the detective but only because said detective seemed to have taken an oath of silence or something. Light tried to talk to the detective as little as possible and surprisingly L merely nodded or scribbled his responses on paper, which to Light it just seemed plain childish.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, let's take a break" Light said getting up. There was only so much a genius like him could handle sitting in front of a screen looking at so much data; data that he knew would not lead them anywhere to finding out who Kira really was.

The detective cast a glance at Light. "A break?" he debated whether or not to allow a break. True, they weren't getting anywhere, and it already seemed like a long night with just the two of them. It was only nine o 'clock and L had sent everyone home for the weekend. By the way Kira was going, it seemed nothing new was going to happen anytime soon.

"…I suppose a break is fine. Go on ahead" L said waving his hand dismissively. Light started to walk away from the computers when he noticed that the raven had not gotten up.

"Uh…Ryuzaki, what are you doing?"

L turned his head towards Light. "What do you mean Raito-kun?"

The young man walked back to the detective. "Well, for one, in order for me to go anywhere, I need you to move as well because of this chain" Light pointed to the handcuffs, which L stared as well "And two, I said 'let's take a break' because I assumed that you needed one too."

"I am content without breaks Raito-kun. I can solve five other cases while you take a five minute break."

Light crossed his arms "Oh really?"

That…sounded like a challenge.

"Yes"

Light went back to his chair and rolled a little closer to L's computer screen for easier viewing. "Okay, impress me. Five minutes, five cases." Light just found his entertainment.

L nodded. Perhaps this will shut Kira-face up.

"But let's make this interesting, if you win, I will buy you a cheesecake" Light said. _He can't say no to sweets._

"Raito-kun forgets that I am rich. I can buy cakes whenever I want" L mused.

"True but then again, coming from me, wont it make the victory that much sweeter?"

"…but how does Raito-kun expect to get the cake when he is chained to me?"

"I'll find a way, so you in?"

L pondered for a moment "what if I don't manage to finish them in time?"

Light had not really thought of this, and didn't have much time. If he waited any longer, L might reconsider his offer. The first thing that came to mind was what Light suggested.

"We stop researching for the rest of the night and look around this building." Well it wasn't really a waste, maybe Light could benefit from knowing which room held what. Plus, he truly wanted to know _why_ the detective would find the need of having a building full of unoccupied rooms.

The raven cocked his head to the side. _That is odd…just that_? "Okay. Either cake or a tour." _There really isn't much to see…what are you up to Raito?_

There was a small voice in his head that said that Light really had no interior motive but just a way to end his own boredom much like his.

Light looked at his watch on his wrist as L opened up a file.

"Go."

* * *

"Our first stop is the kitchen" L spoke in a monotonous voice. Light smirked as he followed the defeated detective into the white-walled room.

Yes, L had lost. But only slightly. He was two seconds over the time limit and two seconds was two seconds to Light. Either way, L complied and now began his tour of H.Q.

Light had to admit, though, that L was indeed worthy of his title as the world's greatest detective. It would have taken Light seven minutes to solve the cases that the raven had solved in five minutes and _two_ seconds.

"Ryuzaki, I have already seen the kitchen" Light said as they stopped in the middle of the room. The detective opened the refrigerator. "We are not here for the tour…" L stuck his head inside. Light rolled his eyes and shook his head at L's strange way of looking inside. When the raven immerged from the fridge, there was a plate of cheese cake in his hands. The young man looked at the sweet concoction and then at Ryuzaki. The panda-man looked back at not-kira nonchalantly. "Even if I didn't win I still get my cake."

"Yeah, sure. Come on Ryuzaki" Light pulled on the chain, provoking the detective to multitask by walking and eating at the same time. Another task was added when L was prompted to talk.

"We'll start on this floor and go up. There is nothing below us as you know because you have entered through the building that way."

Light nodded in agreement.

"Shall we start on this floor" it wasn't a question. The brunette knew most the rooms on this current floor but not all of them so he did not protest. But after realizing that the few remaining rooms were just used as storage, Light wanted to go to the floors above them.

"Raito-kun is so impatient." L said as they entered the elevator and went up. The elevator music played as they waited for the bell to indicate their stop. When the doors opened, L shuffled to the nearest door and opened it.

"Behold, Raito-kun, a janitor closet!" he said with a smile, waving a fork of cheesecake into the air enthusiastically. Light narrowed his eyes. "You're making fun of me?" he asked.

"Well, to be truthfully honest, yes" L plopped the cheesecake into his mouth as he walked to the next door. Light crossed his arms and followed. He would not ask why, the detective better explain himself.

"Most of the rooms in this building are vacant, except for a few which you have already seen that are used as storage of files and the one two more floors above that is our room" L stated "I don't really know why you want a tour…"_unless…_

"Unless im kira and I'm planning something, isn't that right L?" Light gritted through his teeth. That man and his accusations, Light wished that he and L didn't have the same mindset.

"Please refrain from calling me that Raito" L said as they reached the half way part of the whole floor "Perhaps this one you will find interesting." There were two oak doors in front of the pair. "Would you like to do the honors?" the detective asked to which Light just scoffed. He opened the doors.

L was right. He did find this remotely interesting. The room they had entered had many shelves filled with books. It was arranged in a way that a chair in the middle of the room would be surrounded by them. The volumes on the chair indicated that the one who used this room did not use the chair to sit on. Light guessed that L would preferably sit on the floor with books sprawled all over him.

"There is one on every floor" Light heard the raven say. The brunette's eyes widened.

"What?! Are you serious?"

L hid the smile that formed on his lips. Light's expression was priceless.

"Yes, each one is filled with two types of genre. There is a room slightly bigger than this one on the floor where our room is. That one is filled with the ones I read frequently, the rest I have only read a few times. I'm pretty sure the ones in that room have some that would interest you."

Ryuzaki allowed Light to look around and open some of the books, but none in particular held his interest long enough for them to stay there longer, L didn't expect to anyway, this library held the ones he read the least. They headed for the elevator again.

"I will do us a favor and just skip the next couple of floors, which are pretty much the same as this floor" L said as he pushed the button for the elevator, "I hope you believe me when I tell you this." Light shrugged. He didn't exactly believe _him_ per say, he believed the possibility of having the other floors the same as one another.

The elevator doors suddenly opened. There was no rumbling sound, no ding, no nothing that indicated that the elevator had arrived but the doors just as well opened to reveal it.

_Something feels…odd_, L thought. The detective contemplated on whether or not to enter the compartment. Light on the other hand walked right in. When he turned around and found L staring at the floor where his bare feet were, Light wondered what was keeping the raven.

"Something wrong Ryuzaki?"

L pushed himself forward into the elevator and pressed the button to go up, ignoring Light completely. The thing went up, with no noise whatsoever….

None…

No noise…

…

Wait…

…L could've sworn that there was stupid elevator music before.

All of a sudden, the elevator's temperature dropped drastically. L rubbed his arms absentmindedly. Light was about to ask what was wrong again, even though he would probably get ignored again, but didn't get a chance to as L fell to the floor, unconscious. Before anything else could have been done, a small fog formed in the elevator and the skeletal Rem appeared before Light Yagami.

* * *

A/N:so yes, Rem makes her scary...re-appearence *coff*after three days*coff* seriously, what took her so long? XD what could she up to? and L, what happened to L? *shakes yunie* what did you do to L?!...oh right....sometimes i forget that i write this stuff excuse my ranting, ill go now. tell me what you think!

P.s: excuse any spelling mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Man, if i really owned Light or L i would steal their brains....

A/N:Let us see where we left off:

* * *

_L pushed himself forward into the elevator and pressed the button to go up, ignoring Light completely. The thing went up, with no noise whatsoever…._

_None…_

_No noise…_

_…_

_Wait…_

_…L could've sworn that there was stupid elevator music before._

_All of a sudden, the elevator's temperature dropped drastically. L rubbed his arms absentmindedly. Light was about to ask what was wrong again, even though he would probably get ignored again, but didn't get a chance to as L fell to the floor, unconscious. Before anything else could have been done, a small fog formed in the elevator and the skeletal Rem appeared before Light Yagami._

Ch5

The cold temperature and sudden fog did not make the skeletal being before Light look less intimidating. Rem moved her head slowly towards the limp figure on the floor and then to Light. No emotion was shown on her part; however there was shock etched all over the young brunette's face but he quickly regained his composure. No one spoke but Light took one quick sweep of his surroundings and then bent down to L and shook his body, appearing to look concerned. Rem merely looked at his actions understanding completely. The young man had signaled the cameras surrounding the elevator and how it would look mysterious that L had toppled over.

"Do not concern yourself with the others watching, I have made sure that none of this will be revealed to the rest" the Shinigami spoke. Light nodded and got back up. L could wait then; he just hoped that the white Shinigami did not kill him. That would certainly not look good for him.

"So what brings you here Rem?" he made sure he sounded confident and in control, that is the only way that he could make Rem stay off his case.

"I believe the question, Yagami, is: why is Misa here and why did she give up the death note?"

_Ah, so she's worried about Misa. Figures_

"It's all part of my plan. Don't worry" Light reassured but Rem still looked at him with those tell tale eyes.

"And what is your plan?"

This is where Light got stuck. He would not, _could not_, tell Rem that he was still figuring that part out. He just needed to find out how to continue killing while being chained to the detective. Light subconsciously tried to hide the chain from Rem, already knowing that she probably saw it.

"And does this plan have anything to do with you being chained to the man that is trying to catch and kill Kira?"

Light ground his teeth together. "I got held back a little. No problem though." _She's more annoying than Ryuzaki._ He looked at the detective on the floor. Whatever got him, got him good.

"I do not like you Yagami Raito" Rem stood tall, or as tall as her bended back could get her. And stared into the young man's eyes, hoping to frighten him. Kira rolled his eyes.

"So you have mentioned before"

"I also do not believe that you while alive have the power to keep Misa safe…"

This caused Light's eyes to widen a fraction. What was she saying? Was she finally going to go against Misa's wishes and kill him right then and there? Is he going to be lying on the floor, lifeless, so much like Ryuzaki is looking right now?

"…at least…"

His inward tirade stopped short as Rem spoke.

"Not by yourself."

Light liked where this was going. He looked down towards the floor in deep thought. His eyes once again met the body. "Say Rem…how did you manage to knock out Ryuzaki?"

"if you think that I will grant you that power you are mistaken"

The young man shook his head. "I know, I'm just curious. Nevertheless, what are you thinking of doing?" Light looked expectantly at rem. Somehow, seeing her here, made him smirk. His urge to rid the world of evil doers rose. Rem's presence seemed to remind Light of what his purpose is; she seemed to reenergize him. He needed that power that Rem had.

"I will come to you when you need the power of a death god. When the need is great, I will know, and I will come; however I will only come three times. If by the third time you don't have a solid plan then…" Rem trailed off. She did not need to finish, the threat was made crystal clear to Light. Yet he was confident that by the third visit he would have a plan.

Rem continued, "right now the task that you left Misa, I am carrying it out. You know when that will end. Do you want any other thing accomplished while I am here?" she was being generous only for the sake of Misa's well being and Light did not hesitate to take advantage of this.

"I have a few criminals to punish" Light smirked. He needed to punish, he missed that feeling of being able to get rid of useless people who are better off dead. He thanked whatever force that sent him this charitable Rem.

The white Shinigami nodded. She took out her death note, tore a sheet, and gave it to Light. He wasted no time writing down names, names that he had not used, names that he had seen in previous days in the television, names tainted with evil. Once he was done he felt like his old god like self. He handed Rem the paper for her to dispose of.

She took it and looked at the man whom Misa claims she loves, and because Rem cares for Misa, she allowed herself to help light Yagami. Her wings spread out dramatically as she prepared her leave. "Three visits, Yagami."

Light nodded. He looked at the unconscious detective. "What should I expect after the effects wear off?" He needed to be prepared for that, any slip-ups in front of Ryuzaki were not acceptable.

"Just act as you would" with that Rem phased through the ceiling, the fog emitting from her disappearing as well.

Her suggestion did not really help Light ease his worries as the bell from the elevator finally made that familiar _ding!

* * *

_

"Ryuzaki, we're here"

The man in question blinked twice and looked forward to see Light already out the elevator, looking back questionably at L. The raven haired man stood there for a moment longer before he made any attempt to get out of the elevator.

"So we are" was all he said to the matter. Had L imagined the entire thing? Somewhere in the back of his mind he did remember hearing the bell ding, but it didn't the last time. And he was unsure if the elevator music that was now playing was on before. The brief chill was gone and if anything L felt more energized than before, as if he had actually rested…

There was something weird about that elevator. He would have to check the surveillance with Watari at a later time.

As soon as the insomniac stepped out of the elevator, he stopped in his tracks. Light kept watching Ryuzaki's actions curiously. He seemed lost, as if in a daze but the detective soon got his brain up in gear.

L noticed not-Kira staring and he felt a little uncomfortable being caught "spacing out" and pulled his act together.

"Let us continue" L started pacing towards another room that was on the agenda of the tour, or whatever agenda L made up on the spot.

Light allowed himself to relax now that any serious problems were over and just followed the man chained to him to the next room.

* * *

The incident at the elevator behind them, Light was beginning to get bored. Ryuzaki was not lying when he said there wasn't much to see in the building. They were already getting to their designated floor where their room was and they have yet to find something remotely interesting besides the rooms filled with books. Perhaps he would spend his entire time reading. A little reading never hurt anybody.

Light heard a slight murmur coming from the man beside him.

"I had forgotten about this room" the raven said to himself. They were right below where their room was upstairs. Ryuzaki opened the door nonchalantly and proceeded inside, Light not far behind.

Light blinked. And he blinked one more time for good measure. What he was staring at couldn't be what he thought it was.

Television sets where set on tables that were aligned facing the center and plugged into them were different kinds of gaming systems. Light recognized most of the gaming platforms that were in that room.

But why would the greatest detective in the world have such technology in his mists, let alone in the building?

Sure the young man had played some games back when many of his classmates were ranting on and on about some games that were popular. He will admit there were a select few that were decent…very few.

'I think I still have that system in my closet' he mused.

All in all, games were to kill time and for him, time was something that should be spent doing something productive. He was sure that the detective would feel the same….right?

The young man was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the first part of what the detective was saying.

"…and so Watari believed that I would make good use of these systems…and I believe I just have found a way…" L shifted his owl-panda like eyes towards Light. There was a certain gleam there that made Light smirk.

To hell with something productive.

"Is that a challenge Ryuzaki" It was stated rather than asked.

The raven answered this question by situating himself in a chair in front of a television screen, Light sitting on another chair next to him.

"Let the games begin" the detective said with a smile.

If somebody had gone up to L just a month ago and told him that he was going to be playing a Mario Kart game with his main suspect in mass murder, he would have thought that was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard and seriously would be wondering if that person needed mental help.

Nevertheless, that is exactly what was happening and L did not linger too much on that thought, seeing as he was the one who suggested they play. It was completely logical for L to suggest it; after all, the investigation was at a standstill. No new information about anything was coming up. And so he was perfectly fine racing the young man in a childish game that really did not require as much thinking.

"I believe this will end in a tie Raito-kun" L mused not taking his eyes off the game. He didn't need to turn to see the smirk in Light's face.

"There are no ties in this game Ryuzaki" he responded. Of course this was true, this game did not have any draws, but if it did that is what it would have read instead of it blinking that first player won. First player was L.

Light let out a sigh. "So close" he said leaning back in his chair; throughout the course of their race, Light had lean in closer and closer to the screen, as did the detective but he not so much.

"As I stated before, although the gaming had to choose a winner, I believe it was a tie" L stated getting up and turning off the console. The brunette merely rose an eyebrow. To which L had to raise his own in question.

"You're actually not going to take the win and rub it in my face?" Light asked disbelievingly, shaking his head side to side. L frowned a little. Well, he didn't make it a habit of doing such a thing, only when Light was being a little cocky himself.

"I think you played remarkably well, but if you wish for me to display such actions I would not argue against doing so" L replied as he took the game out of the system and placed it in its proper box. He stopped in his actions when Light chuckled.

"Relax. When playing games it's normal to joke around and relish in victories knowing that you're going to lose a few as well" Light explained as he stretched. L pondered about what he said as he put away the game. The brunette got up from his chair and the detective looked at him.

"Is Raito-kun wanting to go to sleep?" he asked, hand still up, lingering by the games. Light gave him a quizzical look.

"Wait, you mean we _aren't_ done playing?" he asked.

"Unless Raito-kun requires rest, then it can wait" L's hand was still by the shelf. Light did not miss this.

"I'm willing to play a few more" he shrugged.

"No, that is okay, if Raito-kun is tired then he should get some sleep" Hand was still there, but holding something.

Light sat back down. "Come on Ryuzaki, unless you're afraid that ill beat you?"

And with that L got out a new game, a fighting one, and they began to play well into the night.

* * *

L was the insomniac. Light was not.

The next morning of their tour/first game night did not bode well for Light. They stayed up well into the morning and that left Light with only a few hours of sleep. It shouldn't be anything for the young man, accustomed to studying well into the night. However, those times it was not spent staring at a screen in a pitch black room. Ryuzaki had mentioned working in similar conditions before and so it did not hurt him. But it did hurt Light's eyes. A lot.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret his time spent playing video games. It was a good stress reliever, especially 'yelling' at the games and at the other players just for the heck of it. It was especially amusing watching Ryuzaki go at it, or at least try to. His closest to yelling was throwing his popcorn (which had magically appeared) at the television and saying 'booo.' The only witness of such events was Watari through the surveillance and Light was pretty sure the old man would not mention it to the rest of the task force. All in all, it was an eventful night that Light would certainly not forget.

Of course he did not think that such events would be occurring again. He thought of it as a miracle that they had played against one another and not start a game of wits and mind games and arguing. It came to be a very big surprise the next morning-while working in the investigation room with the rest of the task members-that Ryuzaki suggested they should play again.

"Shouldn't we be focusing more on the case?" Light asked, and then mentally kicked himself. He should take every opportunity he could in distracting the detective.

When he asked, Light could have sworn that the man deflated a little, but that could have been his imagination.

"Currently there are no new leads and it does not seem that Kira is making any move that stray from his pattern" Ryuzaki stated.

Huh…was that a good reason to go off and play some video games with a worthy opponent?

Yes. Yes, a very good reason. It has nothing to do with Light wanting to play as well. No, Light was very convinced by this argument. After all if he was to stay chained with the man, he might as well enjoy his stay in the lonely building.

Light nodded in agreement to Ryuzaki and that is how their daily game play began.

Both of them did not see those barriers and defenses they had worked so hard to put up begin to crumble.

* * *

**A/N:** ooooo.....laaate....very.........ahem *squeaks*sorry....

p.s:please excuse spelling errrrrrrrz


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** if these character where mine.....what WOULDNT i do?

A/N:...so um...turns out...i completely forgot to upload this chapter because apparently uploading it somewhere else made me forget to upload it here...-FAIL-

sorry about that ^^;

* * *

Ch6

"I think you have a serious problem Ryuzaki"

"I believe you are incorrect Raito-kun"

"Acceptance is the first step"

"Your assumption is not valid"

"It is very valid. It's as bad as your love for sugar concoctions!"

"I assure you Raito; I am not addicted to games"

Light rolled his eyes. "When was the last time you read a book?"

"Today, in the morning" the detective responded not missing a beat.

"Ryuzaki…a stack of papers clipped together those not count as a book"

"…it was when you were sleeping"

"Liar"

Ryuzaki just spun around in his chair at that. They were in the main investigation room by themselves. The investigation was going really slow, so slow that it had become a custom to send his detectives home early almost every day. Misa was still in the building, doing her Misa things. Naturally there would be some visits to her room. L enjoyed her company as well…when she was not complaining about not seeing Light as much because of the investigation-good thing she didn't know about the video games- and how people in the business were mean. Yes, Misa was a good at her job that much L recognized. She could become world famous. Maybe they could visit her now to prove Light wrong. And then later they can go and play...

Hmm….perhaps Raito's argument had some merit in it. Not that he was going to say so out loud to him.

"Say…Raito-kun…" L spun the other way to unravel himself from the chain.

"Hnn" Light acknowledged that he was listening even though he was typing away at the computer.

"…what are you typing?" L pulled himself closer to his computer screen. This caused Light to tense.

"Something" he responded, trying to block the detective's sight of it.

"Raito-kun seems to want to prevent me from reading it. This only makes your situation look worse, you do know that Raito-kun" the man bit his thumb.

Light furrowed his eyebrows and looked at L, an annoyed look on his face and a little anger present as well. It has been a while since the detective had mentioned anything about the likelihood of Light being Kira. It was strange bringing it back up.

"Excuse me for wanting a little privacy" Light said in a strained tone.

"That is something that you cannot have Raito-kun" L said as he finally managed to see what it was he was doing. Light pushed himself away from the computer to let L see, anger finally winning over annoyance.

A letter addressed to "Mom and Sayu" was the first thing L read and he read the contents of it quickly. A harmless thing mentioning how Light was enjoying the competition—competition? Probably the lie he had to invent- and that there were going to be few delays before he would be able to go home…The detective shifted a little in the chair. He could tell that Light was getting angry.

Well it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Send her my regards" L said breaking the silence.

The brunette grinded his teeth together, "In order to do that _Ryuzaki_ is if she knew who you were"

"Tell her from a friend"

This sentence caused Light's anger to rise a bit more.

Both were silent and their earlier, lighter bickering ended, replaced by an awkward silence. L began to bite his thumb and looked at his own computer screen which had a few of today's news on, the list of Kira's latest victims being announced as if it has already become expected of. He looked up lazily at the big screens surrounding them, showing the surveillance of Misa who was currently reading a magazine. The detective doubted that going to visit her would make Light's mood any better and he did not want to prove Light's earlier assumption about gaming. What to do.

L quickly got up from his chair without any warning and almost presumed in walking away before remembering that he was chained to another. Light, however, had learned to just follow the man when he jumped up at random, and so he was already up when L looked back. Of course that did not indicate that the young brunette's anger was gone. He gave L a look that read 'just hurry up.' L gave the screens behind them one last glance before continuing to his desired destination.

* * *

Light silently fumed behind the detective glaring at the mass of black hair as the elevator took them up to the floor where their room resided.

The brunette had been content without the mention of his likelihood of being Kira. It was nice not being on watch 24/7 and Light was getting used to it. Of course, the panda-eyed detective had to go and ruin it. Light was busy coming up with curses that never filled the silent air between them and damning the very existence of the man in front of him, The sugar-addicted/gaming freak— because no matter how much the insomniac denied it, it was true— continued walking, unknowing of Light's thoughts. It was until they reached a door near to their room that Light was curious as to where it was they were going. However, he did not voice his curiosity and just let the man in front of him open the door.

It was one of the many libraries that the detective had mentioned before. Ryuzaki merely went to one of the seats in the room, took the book that was laid face down, opened, and began to read. The young brunette just stood in the room facing the man. It seemed as though none of them were inclined to speak.

That is until one raven haired man broke the silence.

"You could pick up a book and sit down Raito-kun"

With a slight "humph" coming from Light, he quickly scanned the bookshelves. He found many titles to be interesting and there were many of his favorites amongst the shelves. He reached for a book but soon hesitated.

'_Wait. What if this is a new plan of his to determine if I'm Kira or not?_' he looked over his shoulder and found the man reading and turning pages. He turned around, his hand dropping to his side.

'_He would probably decide if I'm guilty or not from what book I choose to read_' Light thought about his choice carefully.

"It seems that Light-kun is undecided on what he should read, or at least stubborn in not wanting to sit down. I assure this isn't some scheme of mine to see if you are Kira or not" Ryuzaki stated with such indifference that Light didn't know if that last sentence was true or not.

Picking up his hand once more he took the one he was going for and sat down in the remaining chair. On the off chance that L did indeed make this some sort of test, he wouldn't get anything from it, the book was harmless and could contribute no hidden meaning, for this Light was glad.

And so the next half hour was spent in silence, with only the turning of pages filling the air. The anger and suspicion that gripped Light in the beginning slowly began to ease away and he focused only on the book he was reading; so much that Ryuzaki's sudden movement startled Light.

"Well, I think that is enough reading time" Ryuzaki said standing. Light nodded and placed the book back where he got it and followed Ryuzaki out of the room.

And back to the familiarity of the gaming room. Ryuzaki went immediately went for his usual chair. The young brunette blinked a couple of times and something clicked.

He tried not to smile as he felt a little pride. "Not addicted huh?"

Ryuzaki looked back at the brunette in a way a little child would look, confused. "To games Raito-kun? Of course not. I do other activities, like the reading we just did."

To hell with it, he couldn't keep a straight face; Light allowed a smirk to appear on his face. "Is that so?"

"Yes, there has to be time for some reading Raito-kun, we cannot just play these mindless games, you know" Ryuzaki turned around to face the television screen in front of him, the game starting.

Light shook his head, smiling a little. He took his seat next to Ryuzaki and picked up the control. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw L smirking.

* * *

"Gah! Im sooo bored!" Ryuk said twisting his head around, "and there's no more apples around this god-forsaken house!" he said now doing handstands with one hand while the other twisted his head around. This whole time Ryuk was bored out of his mind in Light's room. Nothing entertaining was going on. The only thing he had were his apples but he enjoyed them all too soon and all too fast.

"Maybe I should have saved one for each night" the Shinigami said, still upside down. He held his position for a while until:

"Maybe Raito's mom got more apples!" Ryuk said sinking through the bedroom's floor into the living room. He scanned the room and saw the bowl of fruits on the kitchen table from where he was. He looked to his right and saw Light's mother on a chair watching the news. So she wouldn't notice a few apples leaving mysteriously from the bowl. Ryuk floated to the kitchen and began his search.

"Pear, nope, banana, yellow not red, peach, ew too hairy" Ryuk said as he put them back, resisting the urge to just throw them in random directions. He pulled out another fruit "hmmm this one looks like an apple but its green….oh there you are" Ryuk put the green apple down when he found the beautiful crimson one. He cradled the apple in his hand like a mother would hold her newborn.

"And we meet again" Ryuk said to the apple, petting its smooth red surface. When he could no longer wait, he took a big bite out of it, savoring it, like a smoker would.

As Ryuk ate his most prized possession, light's mother turned up the volume at something that sparked her interest.

"…_and now we will hear from concerning this strange new discovery" _the reporter on the television said, moving the microphone to a scientist in a lab coat. They seemed to be in a laboratory by the looks of it.

"_Actually it's more of a rediscovery. A chest was reported to a police station, the ones who found it are unknown seeing as they just left the box, saying that it wasn't theirs. When the police opened the chest, the found this fruit"_ the scientist pointed to a group of scientists gathered around a table. The camera got close for better view. Ryuk's attention was now on the television. This fruit was round, small and had three overlapping circles inscribed in it that seemed to glow, but what really caught the Shinigami's eye was the color it was. It was the reddest shade of crimson that Ryuk has ever seen. Just staring at it made Ryuk's mouth water. But he got snapped back to reality when the channel was changed

"All this for a piece of fruit. And they call themselves scientists" Light's mother scoffed shaking her head from side to side. She now sat comfortably as she saw a soap opera.

Ryuk stood there for a while contemplating and soon made his decision. No matter what, Ryuk was going to find that fruit, and he was going to make it his.

* * *

**A/N:** paranoid much Light? its getting there. 'bout time. sorry again for my epic fail at uploading this now when it shouldve been earlier. spelling errors should be overlooked plz *hangs head in shame* comments?


End file.
